Golden Goblin (Phil Urich, MC2, Watcher Datafile)
GOLDEN GOBLIN Philip “Phil” Benjamin Urich secret After trying his hand at being the Green Goblin, Phil attempted another hero and dubbed himself the Blue Wail. When this didn't pan out either, he went into law enforcement to keep himself active in crime fighting. He became crime lab partners with Peter Parker shortly thereafter and worked with him at Midtown South Police Station for around a decade. When May Parker began to show signs of inheriting the Spider-Man mantle and started to ask questions about the original Spider-Man, Phil noticed webbing at a crime scene. Not long afterward, he confronted May with his own "heroic" past. In the MC2 timeline, Phil Urich marries his girlfriend Meredith and becomes a forensic scientist and friends with Peter Parker. He is aware of both Peter and Spider-Girl's identities. Phil Urich resumes the Goblin identity, first under the name of the Golden Goblin, then as the Green Goblin with the assistance of Normie Osborn. After Phil lost a long series of battles, Normie recreates Phil's original mask, which grants him superhuman strength and other abilities, greatly enhancing his effectiveness. He is also a founding member of the New New Warriors. Affiliations Solo D10, Buddy D6, Team D4 Distinctions Forensic Scientist, Goblin Legacy, “Heroic” Past Power Sets GOBLIN FORMULA ACCIDENT Enhanced Durability D8, Enhanced Reflexes D8, Enhanced Stamina D8, Sonic Blast D8, Superhuman Strength D10 SFX: Fast Healing. Spend a doom die to recover equal-sized physical stress during an action scene once. During a transition scene step back physical stress an additional time. SFX: Lunatic Laugh. When inflicting mental stress or disorienting complications on a target, step back Sonic Blast to add a D6 and step up your effect die. SFX: Maniacal Rage. Double any Goblin Formula Accident power for one action. If the action fails, spend a doom die equal to or greater than the normal rating of the power die. Limit: Haunted In His Dreams. Both 1’s and 2’s count as opportunities. Remove only 1’s from your dice pool. Limit: Dependant Power. If Improved Mask is shut down, shutdown all Goblin Formula Accident powers except Sonic Blast. GOLDEN GOBLIN ARSENAL Cybernetic Senses D6, Electrical Blast D8, Subsonic Flight D8, Superhuman Durability D10, Weapon D8 SFX: Area Attack. Against multiple targets, for each additional target add a D6 to your pool and keep an additional effect die. SFX: Improved Mask. Spend a doom die to ignore stress, trauma, or complications from airborne poisons or toxins, impaired vision, or sonic-based attacks. SFX: Pumpkin Bombs. Against a single target, step up or double a Weapons die. Remove the highest rolling die and use three dice for the total. SFX: Razor-Rangs. Step back the highest die in an attack action pool to add a D6 and step up physical stress inflicted. Limit: Gear. Shutdown a Golden Goblin Arsenal power or SFX to step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. Spend a doom die to recover. Specialties Combat Expert D8, Crime Expert D8, Media Expert D8, Science Expert D8, Tech Expert D8, Psych Expert D8 Category:Datafile Category:Watcher Datafile Category:Earth-982 Category:Goblin Legacy Category:New Warriors